


Pink

by ot4nication



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, FUCK, Harry in Lace, Harry in Panties, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm so sorry, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Panties, Underage Harry, Underage Sex, Wow, fake incest, i'm trash, is that a thing i have to tag?, like adoption incest?, please don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot4nication/pseuds/ot4nication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...but I don't think he's ever seen a man wearing pink panties..."</p><p>Louis ran his tongue over the front of his teeth, assessing the pretty little wreck in front of him. He slowly sauntered over to the bed and began pushing his fingers back through Harry's beautiful hair. "Daddy could never stay mad at his little princess. Look at you, all wet and eager. You like being spread out like this in my bed, don't you, princess? Need daddy to make you feel better?"</p><p>or another underage fic where louis catches harry getting off in his bed with a pair of pretty pink lace panties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> like my other one shots this hasn't been proofread and you're probably going to hell for even clicking on this underage trash. enjoy xx

Louis couldn't find his little Harry anywhere. He had been living here for exactly a year. Louis had laughed when his oldest friend had declared him as her son's godfather. It seemed like an unnecessary title, making him an honoree unrelated caregiver in case anything happened to Harry's real family. As if it would matter who was in line to take care of his bestfriend's child after her death, that time was never going to come.. until it did. He became somewhat of a surrogate dad, or at least guardian, for this boy. They had a pretty good thing going: Louis let Harry do what he wanted within reason, and Harry always showed Louis respect. Which is why it was so weird that Louis didn't have a clue where he was. It was normal for teenagers to duck out sometimes, but Harry always let Lou know before he was going to go out. He had to be around here somewhere, Louis just couldn't figure out where. "Hazzy.. Hazza, babe? Where are you, lovey?" Louis began rapidly knocking on all of the doors he came across, beginning to worry until he heard a soft whimper coming from his own bedroom. "Baby?" he whispered before rushing into the room. The sight on the bed took his breath away. 

Laying across his bed, flat on his stomach, was his beautiful baby boy. He was in nothing but a pair of pale pink, lacy panties, letting soft whimpers fall from his lips while rutting his hips into Louis' pillow. Louis sat watching his baby's loose curls bounce as his grinding became more and more erratic. He listened to the whines and groans falling from Harry's lips, eyes widening in bewilderment. He quickly began to turn around to give Harry some privacy until a low growl caught his attention. "Louislouislouis," rolled off the young boy's tongue followed by loud, animalistic growls of pleasure. Louis whipped around, assuming he had been caught, but Harry hadn't even lifted his head. 

Louis's brain was running 100 miles a second. His precious little godson was spread out on his own bed, getting off on nothing but friction and the way Louis' name filled up his mouth. The smaller boy continued jutting his hips into anything he could reach: the comforter, blankets, pillows. Anything and everything that was covered in Louis' smell, and he just couldn't look away. Sweat was forming above his brow while giving his heavy grinds everything he could muster. Louis watched Harry rub his fingers through the precum bubbling out of him, and slowly reach around to pull his panties down his thighs, prodding his finger into his tight hole. Harry let out a quiet gasp and furrowed his eyes together, rocking on the finger inside him, slowly adding another. The obscene sight in front of him was causing Louis' pants to stir. He slowly rubbed his palm down the growing bulge in his joggers, trying and failing to keep the whimper behind his lips.

Harry shot up, eyes bulging out of his head, quickly trying and failing to cover his exposed flesh in an act of embarrassment while Louis could barely hold back from drooling, Harry's red and dripping cock sprung up against his stomach. Precum was smeared at the base of Harry's stomach, and his lips were the color of wet, ripe cherries and Louis wanted nothing more than to taste them for hours. He had never seen anything more beautiful than the pale angel of a boy with blown out pupils in front of him. They sat awkwardly before Harry could muster up the courage to break the tension. "Louis.. Are you mad?"

Louis ran his tongue over the front of his teeth, assessing the pretty little wreck in front of him. He slowly sauntered over to the bed and began pushing his fingers back through Harry's beautiful hair. "Daddy could never stay mad at his little princess. Look at you, all wet and eager. You like being spread out like this in my bed, don't you, princess? Need daddy to make you feel better?"

Harry began panting at the choice of words, rock hard against himself. "Fuck me.. daddy." And that was all he had to say. Louis wasted no time stripping all his clothes and climbing into bed behind Harry, tracing his shaking palms over the pale fabric stretched tight over Harry's thighs. Louis loves the texture of lace, the way his fingers sink in the spaces where the fabric ends and Harry's oh so soft skin begins. Louis reached around to Harry's front and slowly tugs his close fist down Harry's length, rubbing his hand slowly over the tip, collecting the beautiful juices he's spilling. "You all stretched out for daddy?" Louis smirks as he lubes himself up with Harry's wetness. He nods, pushing his hips back into the air. "So eager, princess." Louis mumbles before lining himself up against Harry's hole and gripped onto Harry's hips. He slowly, painfully pulled Harry back, filling him up, relishing in the warm tightness enveloping him, the burning sensation as his balls rubbed up against the lace resting at his thighs. Harry was a hot, pulsing mess around him, heightening his senses tenfold as he began slowly thrusting inside. 

Harry was mewling uncontrollably, throbbing at the feeling of this fullness. Louis was slowly trying to stabilize a rhythm, but Harry couldn't control himself from grinding back on Louis' cock, trying to angle him to prod against the sensitive nerves inside him. Louis picked up the hint and spanked his hand across Harry's reddening cheeks. "Bad boys don't get to have fun. Behave for daddy or I'm stopping right this second. Do you understand?" Louis' words spat out in an authoritative tone, causing Harry to cease his movements instantly. "Say 'yes, daddy' if you understand me." 

Harry tried to let out a coherent reply, as Louis slowly rocked back and forth inside him. Not receiving his reply fast enough Louis administered a series of rough slaps against Harry's flesh. His bum was no longer the only part of his skin burning pink. His whole body was flushed with pleasure. "Say it." Louis groaned, smashing Harry's face down into his bedding, causing Harry's moans to come out even louder. Louis pushed deeper and harder than he ever thought he could, gritting his teeth as Harry let out pain filled groans. "Princess likes being punished, yeah?" 

Harry's rolled his hips back, screaming in pleasure, "Ungghh, fuck yes, daddy. God, yes." Louis pulled out, flipping Harry over with a smirk on his lips. Harry's irises were completely gone, clouded eyes with blown pupils. Lidded eyes and flushed cheeks with a small line of blood drawn on his lower lip where he simply couldn't keep his teeth away.

"Spread your legs, dirty little princess. Want to see your face while I fuck you," Louis growled through his teeth. Harry complied, "Mhm, daddy.."

Louis quickly pushed back in. rocking in a rhythm so hard the bed began to shake underneath them. Loud whimpers and groans echoed off the walls, adding fuel into the thrusting fire. Louis could feel Harry contracting and tightening around him, body contracting in on itself, overrun with pleasure. Louis slowed down to drag the ridge on the head of his dick against Harry's prostate, causing cum to shoot up his stomach and splatter Louis chest. The site of his pretty baby unraveling and writhing under him pushed Louis over the edge, cumming hard and riding out his high while Harry whimpered through closed eyes, biting his lip. 

"My pretty little princess looks so fucking wrecked for me. Only for me?"

"Only for you," Harry blushed, a mischievous grin creeping onto his cheeks, "Louis."

Louis gasped in mock appall, pinning Harry down to the bed. "Here we go again."


End file.
